


First Come

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--It isn't always about being top or bottom...





	First Come

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> For Dacia's birthday 2005.

"Hey! First card of the year." Duo dumped the shopping bags on the kitchen floor and picked up the envelope on the counter. He opened it, ripping out a brightly-coloured card; some excess glitter relinquished its hold and fell in a light scattering at his feet. He read the greeting inside the card, a half-smile on his face, then stared at the front again. Two polar bear cubs nestling at the foot of a snow-laden pine tree, the rest of the forest in the background. He turned the card around slowly, as if there'd be more sense to the bears if they were hanging upside down from the branch of that very same pine tree. The half-smile widened.   
  
Wufei came into the apartment after him, closing the door carefully and depositing the car keys on the allotted hook. His bags joined the rest of their supplies and he rifled through the remainder of the post on the kitchen counter. He opened one or two envelopes of his own. His face tightened. He might have been wondering whether suspending the four-paged credit card bill from a similar, crisply illustrated tree would have the same effect. He sighed. "What's that?"   
  
Duo grinned. "Christmas card to us _\--_ from Relena." He waved it in front of Wufei's face, scattering some more glitter on the floor. He didn't like the way the bear cubs' eyes seemed to follow him, no matter what angle he held the card. He'd never thought of himself as wishing ill to animals, but such a visual assault by huge, soulful eyes and artfully ruffled fur, combined with the familiar loopy handwriting of their friend and the faint aroma of her most cloying perfume _\--_ well, it was enough to make anyone tense up, wasn't it?   
  
"To us?" Wufei's eyes narrowed.   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow and lifted the card in a mock toast. "To us!"   
  
"No," Wufei grimaced, and his reading glasses shifted on his nose. "Don't be such a fool. I meant that card _\--_ was it really sent to both of us?"   
  
Duo paused for a moment, admiring the shallow frown across the bridge of Wufei's nose. Cute. He could imagine picking the glasses gently off Wufei's face, snapping them shut and running his fingertips along the slight indentations left on the other man's cheeks. Actually, the glasses made him look more than cute. Duo didn't say that aloud, though he wasn't one to fear any fearsome retribution.   
  
He looked instead inside the card, feigning concentration. " _To you at Christmas_ , it says." He saw Wufei's mouth open again and forestalled the response. "No, it doesn't say _To Duo and Wufei at Christmas_ , but there's not enough room across the border. She's crammed in all these sketches of hearts and Christmas baubles and Santa hats, too. And of course, her writing's not the most discreet at the best of times."   
  
He pursed his lips; it seemed that nothing was more important to him at that moment than Relena's artistic jottings. Wufei watched the way that the skin crinkled at the sides of his mouth. Duo's mouth was generous. Duo's mouth was fascinating.   
  
Wufei coughed. "It would say _To Wufei and Duo,_ you mean."   
  
"Huh?" Duo looked up, bemused. He saw Wufei's gentle glare; he could hear the tone that he knew signalled Wufei's hackles rising. He knew it of old. Mentally, he rubbed his hands together. If he'd known where his hackles were meant to be, they'd have shivered deliciously with the anticipation.   
  
"No, you're wrong," he said, breezily. "It'd say _To Duo and Wufei._ Put the kettle on, will you? Then I'll unpack the food."   
  
Wufei didn't move from his position beside him. He placed a hand rather too carefully on the counter, fingers splayed, pressing it to the cool surface. As if he were trying not to clench it into a fist. " _To Wufei and Duo._ "   
  
"Uh-huh." Duo shook his head, emphatically. His finger traced a couple of letters on the faux marble top. He could see Wufei's eyes following the movement, almost reluctantly. "Duo first. Alphabetic, you see?"   
  
Wufei growled in the back of his throat. The sound ran quickly through Duo's nerves and caused a shiver in his groin that had nothing to do with the seasonal weather. Duo knew a couple of times when that sound was heard; one was in the dead of night when he, Duo, was a little too enthusiastic with his second finger. Just before Wufei would cry out and arch his back; just before he'd reach for Duo with a plea that was dangerously close to a demand, and a grip that could raise bruises.   
  
The other time, of course, was when he, Wufei, wanted to dismember someone.   
  
Duo gripped the card a little more tightly but not before Wufei had also reached out and grasped the edge of it. They stared at each other, eyes on a level. Neither of them let go. Neither of them seemed to have sole possession.   
  
Wufei glared. "Alphabetic? Not if you use Chang and Maxwell."   
  
Duo tutted. "I think _not_. I'm Duo _\--_ that's how everyone knows me. Two easy syllables."   
  
"Like Wufei."   
  
They'd leaned towards each other, maybe without realising. Wufei brushed against one of the shopping bags on the floor, and a jar of instant mocha coffee rolled out at his feet. He tugged at the card again, and some more glitter drifted down around the opened bag. His eyes never left Duo's. There was a glint in Duo's eyes that he knew well; it meant that the man was at his most intransigent; at his most _mischievous_.   
  
Wufei knew that Duo's mischievous look meant trouble. He'd seen that look, glinting in darkness, like that of a prowling wild animal. He'd seen that look, full of naked hunger, making him feel like an early supper. He'd seen it just before he was tempted into uncontrollable laughter; he'd seen it promise _\--_ and deliver - hours of unimaginable and immeasurable pleasure. His body shuddered, involuntarily.   
  
A hell of a lot of his actions were involuntary, nowadays.   
  
Duo was frowning now. " _Wufei_ sounds like a name for one of those bear cubs."   
  
Wufei snapped back. "Better than _Duo_. That sounds like one of Santa's elves."   
  
"If you believed in Santa."   
  
Wufei nodded. "Which I don't, of course not. It's a fable, it's a pagan one too, and I'm too old for such nonsense _\--_ "   
  
Duo tilted his head thoughtfully, and gazed up as if he sought an answer to life itself from the kitchen walls. His throat stretched, the tendons strong in his long neck. "Wufei and Duo," he mused aloud. "Wufei and Duo. Hmmm. Of course, they do say, ‘age before beauty'."   
  
Wufei tore his gaze away from Duo's throat and he snarled. There was no other word for the guttural sound that emerged. "No. I believe that they say ‘cast pearls before swine'."   
  
Duo's mouth twitched. He had an additional finger on the crease of the card and he was reassured of extra purchase. "Then _they_ are sadly deluded. The phrase is ‘dust before the broom', surely." He tugged.   
  
Wufei placed his foot nearer to Duo's, unconsciously balancing himself as if for attack. His hand tightened and he tugged back in his direction. The card creased in protest along one corner. Duo's body jerked gently and the end of his braid licked at his hip, brushing between them.   
  
Wufei sighed. "You're perverting this, Duo. This _\--_ discussion."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. He licked his lips and Wufei felt the muscles clench in his thigh. His feet wanted to move again. They wanted to move much nearer his companion. They wanted to be bare, and tucked possessively around Duo's ankles, supporting his own body as he crouched above the other man, lying supine underneath him ...   
  
"This _\--_ _discussion_ , you say?"   
  
Wufei glared back. They were inches from each other, clutching at nothing more than a rectangular piece of card. Glitter sparkled on their palms. Maybe they both knew how ludicrous they looked. Duo stared into the other man's black pupils, feeling a familiar catching of his breath. A strand of Wufei's hair had escaped its tie at the nape of his neck and teased against his cheek. Duo looked at the silken curl; imagined the feel of it on his belly, trailing slowly and smoothly across his nude, hot skin, down towards his spread thighs...   
  
His flesh felt uncomfortable in his clothing, despite his low-waisted jeans and loose tee shirt.   
  
When he looked up from the errant lock of hair, he saw that Wufei's cheeks were flushed. There was the flicker of some strong emotion in his eyes, a slim tongue of flame in his irises.   
  
"Discussion. Yes, Duo. You are losing the point, so you use distraction. I am not _\--_ "   
  
" _\--_ easily distracted?" murmured Duo. His free hand rested on the counter beside Wufei's. His thumb brushed at the hairs on the other man's skin. They sprang up at his touch like reeds under a sudden breeze.   
  
"No. I'm not. You should learn to choose your battles."   
  
"They also say that possession is nine tenths of the law," sighed Duo, his eyes following the path of his thumb, watching it stroke along the pale-blue veins on the back of Wufei's hand. He ran it aimlessly along the dark-skinned forearm, up towards the elbow. Wufei had on a short sleeved polo shirt; his bare skin goose-bumped underneath the caress. Duo wanted to lick gently at the million little bumps. At _all_ of them.   
  
He never relaxed the grip of his other hand, clamped to the Christmas card.   
  
Wufei's feet stayed firm, but his torso twisted almost imperceptibly towards Duo. Duo's thumb brushed smoothly up into the crevice of his elbow and from there up towards his shoulder. It slipped casually under the hem of the sleeve, nudging at the protected skin there, at the threads of hair in his armpit.   
  
Wufei felt Duo tug impatiently at the card again. His own grip remained secure. A hiss of satisfaction escaped his moistened lips.   
  
"He who hurries, cannot walk with dignity," he said. His gaze challenged Duo.   
  
Duo grimaced. The twitch was still at the corners of his mouth. "I don't know why you're being so dogmatic," he murmured. "One might say it was the sign of an insecure man." The flesh of Wufei's inner arm felt soft to his touch, though the other man's fingers were fisted tightly around his side of the Christmas card. Duo knew how strong Wufei's arms were; Duo had stretched under his fearsome grip as many times as he could ask for. He leant very gently in towards the shadowed hollow of Wufei's collarbone. He knew the taste of it; he very much liked the taste of it.   
  
"It's just that things should be right," replied Wufei. He felt far too warm. His palm was sticky on the counter and he lifted his free hand away, letting it fall to his side.   
  
"You mean, that you should be first?"   
  
"This is nothing to do with _first_ , Duo. With best. With seme, uke ..."   
  
Duo's eyebrows raised again. He reached his own free hand to Wufei's glasses and lifted them gently off the patrician nose. He snapped them shut and placed them down on the counter. He stepped around the shopping bags until his feet were touching Wufei's. One of his legs nudged in between Wufei's thighs. They were now very close together, their boots making ridges in the shallow trails of glitter on the kitchen floor. Duo relaxed his leg on one side; it had the effect of nudging his body against Wufei's groin.   
  
"Is that what you're worried about, Wufei? Who's the top?" Duo dipped his head and blew deliberately along the tight skin running from Wufei's throat to his chest. His voice vibrated against the flesh, his breath warmed the convulsive swallowing that followed. "Top, bottom. Just words. It's you who uses those enigmatic Chinese sayings."   
  
Wufei gave a soft laugh. "You mean like, the first will get the credit, even if the second is better?" He shifted his leg suddenly, and then it was _his_ knee that nudged at the inside of Duo's thigh, _his_ hipbone that grazed at Duo's groin. His hand moved at the same time, sliding against Duo's waist, slipping swiftly up under the loose hem of the tee shirt to touch bare, warm skin.   
  
Duo sucked in a breath, more like a gasp. "Now _that's_ some kind of a distraction ..."   
  
Wufei found and teased a small, hard nub of nipple. His fingers were hot; greedy. The edge of the kitchen counter was awkward against his hip, and he bit back a curse as a package in one of the discarded shopping bags stabbed his ankle. He tried to nudge Duo out of the room; they should take this to a more comfortable place. The thought of more comfortable places and the taking of Duo suffused his mind with sudden, erotic excitement.   
  
Duo twisted in Wufei's grip and his back slammed up against the kitchen door. His foot kicked at a can of speciality soup that had rolled out on to the floor and it rocked up against the base of the cooker. His hand came up to the dark hair at the nape of Wufei's neck and grasped itself a handful. Wufei's head wrenched back a little; held itself taut against his grip. Their eyes were inches away; they glared.   
  
Duo felt as if he would drown in the darkness of Wufei's eyes _\--_ in the desire he saw there. He'd drown, and it would be hot and thrilling and shocking. He'd not call for help.   
  
"What about the card? About the greeting?"   
  
"To hell with it ..." hissed Wufei. He ran his fingers down Duo's nearest rib. The faint sheen of sweat made the progress almost slick. He reached to Duo's waist again, to manoeuvre the man out of the kitchen and into the hall. The muscles on Duo's belly clenched away from his touch as if he were nervous. Wufei knew that would never be the case _\--_ but he liked the effect a hell of a lot.   
  
Duo grunted. He let himself be moved through the doorway; he felt the spring of carpet under his feet again. He leaned forward, his mouth touching the bottom of Wufei's jaw, tight with determination. "No longer a problem? Where's your staying power?"   
  
"I'm saving it for other pursuits," Wufei whispered hoarsely against Duo's ear. He backed the long-haired man towards the lounge, kicked the door open in front of them. The furniture seemed a long way away, and his patience seemed shorter than ever. He wondered when exactly he'd started to think about stripping Duo and making out on the couch; he couldn't remember if it was when they'd finished the shopping and Duo had leant over into the trolley to pack the bags; or when Duo had searched deep in the ass pocket of his jeans to find the parking ticket; or when Duo had opened the bag of doughnuts in the car and dipped a finger in to pick up the excess sugar....   
  
He took as deep a breath as his contracting lungs would allow. "He who fights and runs away, Duo... I don't care about Relena's Christmas greetings, however they're phrased."   
  
Duo sighed, exaggeratedly. Wufei's cheeks were brushed with the colour of the jam in those doughnuts he'd eaten. He thought it was just as delicious. "So you're unmoved by those cute bear cubs ..."   
  
"I'm like stone." Wufei turned his head away from Duo's lips and bit none too gently at the other man's ear lobe. Duo hissed in a breath.   
  
"And such frivolous glitter ..."   
  
"Irritating." Wufei nudged his knee between Duo's legs, and at last they were stumbling up against the arm of the couch. He ran his mouth from Duo's ear and down to his neck. "Drop the card, Duo."   
  
Duo's head went back, his Adam's apple throbbing under the barest touch of Wufei's lips. "Good strategy, Chang. You negotiate well. I ..." He moaned as teeth nipped at the skin. "But ... the early bird catches the worm, they say ..."   
  
Wufei shook his head impatiently. The taste of Duo's skin was lingering in his mouth; Duo's shallow breaths were an echo of ecstasy in his ears. He slipped long, well-practised fingers in under the waistband of Duo's jeans, and felt the other man's hand tighten suddenly in his hair.   
  
The two men released their grip on the Christmas card at almost the same moment. It fell to the carpet, damp with sweaty fingerprints and sadly bare of almost all its sparkle.   
  
Neither of them gave it a second glance.   
  
Duo smiled to himself as Wufei pulled his tee shirt up and over his head, then with both hands free, pressed him back down on to the cushions. Wufei's body followed, though careful not to crush him. _So strong_ , thought Duo. _Yet so mindful of me_. The smile, though private, grew deeper.   
  
Wufei's kiss was slow but irresistible. Duo opened his mouth to take in his tongue, his arms already wrapped round the other man's back, lifting the polo shirt, peeling it up and off over Wufei's shoulders so that bare flesh could touch other bare, heated flesh. Duo's nerves shivered at the contact; the desire seeped through pores and skin. The caress was both familiar and exhilarating; as always. He sighed aloud.   
  
"So ... how should I sign our card back to her?"   
  
"Huh?" Wufei had a mouthful of Duo's nipple, sucking the skin, pressing his teeth lightly against the stiff, roughened tip.   
  
"Happy Christmas from _Duo and Wufei_?"   
  
Wufei grunted in response. He flipped the button of Duo's jeans, nudging down the pliant zip. His warm, ridged fingertips dived down inside, the wrist twisting and a palm cupping against Duo's groin.   
  
Duo gasped. "Or from _Wufei and Duo_?"   
  
Wufei shook his head, impatiently, his hair brushing against Duo's belly. He shifted on the couch so that he was further down, his head at Duo's waist. He growled. "Sign it from the damned bear cubs for all I care."   
  
Duo started to chuckle. Wufei's tongue was licking into his navel and his pelvis arched up instinctively from the seat. Wufei was wild and often uncontrollable when he was aroused. But his attention to pleasing Duo was always very _reliable._   
  
Wufei felt the pulse of the hot, engorged flesh inside Duo's jeans. Duo was wriggling them down off his hips. The swelling inside his boxers was begging to be freed; it was hard and damp, the tip of it just emerging from the waistband of his underwear, a pearl of moisture nudging at Wufei's chin. Duo hissed through gritted teeth and pushed both jeans and boxers to below his knees.   
  
Wufei shifted again on the couch, moving his body down Duo's, trailing his tongue down over the tight belly, licking at the line of soft hairs that ran down to his groin. He was pursuing the aforementioned swelling with enthusiasm. He knew the taste of it, intimately; it was better than instant mocha coffee; better than speciality soup; better than _Christmas._ Duo groaned underneath him, as his mouth reached the wrinkling balls. He slipped his tongue under one of them, and Duo's cock bobbed reflexively against his nose. Duo's arousal was hot and also enthusiastic. But then, it always was.   
  
Wufei could hear the hammering of his heartbeat in every single vein.   
  
Duo's voice was soft, and still mischievous. "It's not for you to tell me what to do. To say how we both should be." His hand rested briefly on the top of Wufei's head, as if to guide. Not to control.   
  
Wufei laughed aloud. "But I agree! We're not like that; we don't have that. We don't have one who is dominant ..."   
  
Duo's fingers suddenly gripped more tightly as the other man's tongue began to lick in slow, deep strokes up and down his cock. "Or one who is submissive ..."   
  
"There's no one master ..." whispered Wufei. He lifted his head and slipped his mouth down over the tip.   
  
Duo moaned. "Or _servant_..."   
  
It sounded as if they'd had this debate many times before. And enjoyed it, too. One of the pair suspected that this was all part of their foreplay; all part of the frisson; the passion. The other one knew damned well that was the case.   
  
"Just us ... Duo and Wufei," gasped Duo. He was moving almost against his will, thrusting up into Wufei's mouth, seeking the touch, seeking the satisfaction. His climax would be fast and full, as it often was first time around. But then he'd rest momentarily, kick the damned clothes off completely, and roll Wufei on to his back in return. He'd spend some fruitful time on _his_ aching, over-sensitive body, and be ready all too soon for further joy ...   
  
His final cry was loud when he came, and his body shuddered against the sagging cushions. Wufei gripped his thighs, savouring the feel of his flesh, trapped and throbbing inside his mouth. The seed on his tongue was hot and tasty. Duo was still moaning; he always sounded delighted _\--_ almost surprised, as if he'd had no idea such play would lead to _this_!   
  
Wufei found it the most incredibly erotic thing he could imagine.   
  
His jaw ached a little; his own cock was straining inside his jeans. He thought he could see some stray glitter sparkling on Duo's bared torso. His ears rang with the groans from both of them.   
  
_Just us ... Duo and Wufei._   
  
"Or Wufei and Duo," he mumbled.   
  
Duo lay back, exhausted, collapsed, _consumed_. But he still laughed, making his body shake and his softening cock slip slyly out from between Wufei's lips. " _You're_ the provocative one, Chang. Why the hell do they always say it's me?"   
  
Wufei shrugged slightly. There was a stray, sticky drop on his lips; he licked it into his mouth, relishing the aftertaste. He knelt up beside the couch, moving forwards so that he could look at Duo's flushed face. He was happy to be quiet _\--_ just to gasp and moan and softly cry out, hoping there was the promise of more _\--_ and soon. But Duo could talk all the time for all he cared; as, in fact, he usually _did_. After all, Wufei reasoned, if he was talking, he was there _\--_ and Wufei wanted nothing else.   
  
" _Who_ says it's you?"   
  
Duo reached a hand across, slipping it round Wufei's neck and scratching gently at the sensitive flesh there. He felt Wufei's back arch and a hiss of anticipation escape the man's lips.   
  
He grinned with pleasure. "The mysterious _they_ , I guess."   
  
Wufei's voice was tight in his throat, amusement warring with feral need. "We'll send _them_ the Christmas card, shall we?"   
  
Duo tugged him down against his exposed body, mouth offered up for more kissing, fingers reaching for buttons and zips and the search for nakedness and fun. "Sure. From us both. Whatever way it's written."   
  
Wufei let himself be rolled round on the couch and laid on his back, his pants pulled down, his body unwrapped with rich indulgence. Duo parted his legs and began the tortuously slow process of licking down his inner thighs. Every new touch made him shiver; every finger's pressure on his hips made his cock leap and beg.   
  
"Maybe you can include a _little_ glitter in our greetings," he murmured, not entirely sure why he said it. It may have been the glimmer in Duo's hair; the sparkle on his left shoulder blade. These things were tantalising in an odd kind of way. Or it may have been the temporary insanity that always seemed to accompany the glorious adventure of fucking with Duo.   
  
Duo chuckled in reply, and his warm breath nudged Wufei's balls to one side. The room was hot, the air thick with desire and delight.   
  
In the kitchen, the can of speciality soup nudged at a bag of frozen peas, forgotten and defrosting slowly on the floor.   
  
Everything there was cool and silent, resting underneath a small frosting of Christmas card glitter.   
  
end


End file.
